The present invention relates to an improved a faucet water inlet, and most particulary a faucet structure comprises mainly of a main body, an internal component and a water outlet, which are individually die cast, whereby at one inside wall of the main body on the top side, a hot water inlet is provided, while at the other inside wall of the main body on the bottom side, a cold water inlet is provided; the internal component is divided into three layers, and at the circumference of each layer an o-ring is respectively inserted; at the top a cold water inlet opening, a hot water inlet opening and an outlet opening are provided; at the bottom side edge and corresponding to the locating hole located in the bottom of the main body a locating pin is provided; at the necks of each layer and at the position corresponding to the water inlet of the main body a cold water inlet chamber and a hot water inlet chamber are provided, thus the faucet is not only easy to manufacture, but also can reduce the product defect rate. In addition, the main body and the water outlet can be arranged optionally, so that in case of a failure, it is not required to replace all of the components and provides for easy maintenance. Furthermore, by means of the upper and bottom water inlet chamber, the cold water pressure and hot water pressure can be adjusted, and the water flow of the water inlets can be increased as well.
It is well known that a conventional faucet (refer to FIGS. 1a and 1b is monoblock die cast and consists mainly of a main body (1) and a water outlet (2). A cold water inlet (11) and a hot water inlet (12) is respectively arranged at each side of the main body and an upper orifice plate (13) and a bottom orifice plate (14) are arranged inside the main body, wherein at the top of the upper orifice plate (13) a cold water inlet opening (15), a hot water inlet opening (16) and an outlet opening (17) are respectively provided, and between the upper and bottom orifice plates a blocking plate (18) is extended; and at the joint between the water outlet (2) and the main body (1) an outlet way (21) is arranged and is further connected with the outlet opening (17). Usually such a faucet is suitable for a hand washing basin and should be connected with a water supply pipe. After the cold and hot water have entered the cold water inlet (11) and the hot water inlet (12) located at both sides of the said main body (1), the water will pass through the gaps between the upper orifice plate (13) and the bottom orifice plate (14), and will be further up streamed through the cold water inlet opening (15) and the hot water inlet opening (16), and due to the blockage of the blocking plate (18), the cold and hot water will not be mixed in the space between the upper orifice plate (13) and the bottom orifice plate (14), but must be mixed firstly by the ceramic core (not illustrated) at the top edge of the upper orifice plate (13) and passed through the outlet opening (17) down to the outlet way (21) and flows from the water outlet. Since the faucet is monoblock manufactured and an upper orifice plate (13), a bottom orifice plate (14) and a blocking plate (18) are arranged internally, it will be not only be inefficient for die casting but also time wasting, besides, in case of any part of it is damaged during the casting process, the whole faucet will be useless, thus the product will be easily defective and therefore increase the production costs. Furthermore, the pressures between the cold water and the hot water are different and the cold water pressure is higher than the hot water pressure, therefore, it often happens that the water outlet of cold water and hot water is uneven. Besides, since to the outlet opening (17) is smaller than the cold water inlet opening (15) and the hot water inlet opening (16), and the water must be passed through the outlet way (21), the water flow is small and the flow speed is low. Some conventional faucets have been designed to get the water inlet directly from a wall, such as a bath room faucet and a kitchen faucet, although their main bodies and water outlet are of a discrete design, but they are still monoblock die casted and are likely easy to result in the above mentioned disadvantages.
In view of the said problem, the present invention is thus created which consists mainly of a main body, an internal component and a water outlet, which are individually die cast, whereby at one inside wall of the said main body on the top side a hot water inlet is provided, while at the other inside wall of the said main body on the bottom side a cold water inlet is provided; at the bottom side edge a locating hole is provided; the said internal component is divided into three layers, and at the circumference of each layer an o-ring is respectively inserted; at the top a cold water inlet opening, a hot water inlet opening and an outlet opening are provided; at the bottom side edge and corresponding to the locating hole located in the bottom of the said main body a locating pin is provided; at the necks of each layer and at the position corresponding to the water inlet of the said main body a cold water inlet chamber and a hot water inlet chamber are provided in the form of a semicircular cross section.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an improvement structure of a faucet water inlet, characterized in that the main body of the faucet, the internal component and the water outlet are individually die cast, and in coordination with the main body and the corresponding positions a cold water inlet, a hot water inlet and water inlet chambers are provided, thus it is not only easy for manufacture, but also can reduce the product defective rate and lower the production costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an upper cold water inlet chamber and a bottom hot water inlet chamber in the form of a vertical differential semicircular cross section for adjusting the water pressures, so as to avoid any uneven water outlet of cold water and hot water. At the same time, a bigger water outlet opening can be provided, thus its water flow is larger than those of conventional faucets, and the water outlet comes directly from the outlet opening, without the needs of passing through any outlet way, therefore its flow speed is faster.
A further object of the present invention is to die cast the main body, the internal component and the water outlet individually, so that the main body and the water outlet can be assembled optionally, and in case of any failure, it is not necessary to replace the whole components. Besides, all parts can be disassembled periodically for cleaning, thus it is easy for maintenance.